You Know I'm No Good
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: She's been having late night rendezvous, but when her guilty conscience becomes too much to bare, she decides to tell all....to her husband.


_A/N: This is a OneShot. Title and lyrics at the end of this story are owned by Amy Whinehouse and her song 'You Know I'm No Good'_

Adultery. That's exactly what she was commiting, and she knew it. She didn't want to, didn't mean to, but there was something so addictive about her nightly affairs she just couldn't stop. Though she had tried to quit in the past.

But, she obviously hadn't tried hard enough because here she was, laying next to a guy that wasn't Adam, her husband. She looked over at the sleeping form next to her, and sighed to herself. Her and Matt had broke up three years ago. She moved on and married Adam, and he had a fling with Ashley, but they somehow ended back up in each others arms.

It was never intended, it just happened. And the saddest part of it all is that Matt wasn't the only guy she had done this with. Far from being the only one...

'This is wrong. So, so wrong', she kept telling herself, 'Adam deserves better than this...better than me'.

She looked over at the clock, it was a little past eleven. She threw the sheet aside, and stood, putting on her shorts and grabbing her shirt.

"Leaving so soon?" Matt asked.

Amy turned to see that Matt was wide awake now. "Yeah, I have to go", she said while putting on her camoflauged boots, "I promised Adam that I'll be home by eleven-thirty".

"But it's only five minutes after. You've got plenty of time", he patted the spot on the bed where she was laying just minutes before, "I promise, we'll use the time wisely". He said, winking at her.

Amy laughed, laying back down on the bed. He then got on top of her, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. His hands went from her breasts to her back, trying to find the clasp on her bra. Once he did, he discarded it and tossed it to the floor.

She ran her fingers up and down his back, moaning softly when he bent down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He rolled his tongue all over the sensitive bud, working it into a stiff peak. He then did the same to the other one.

She arched her body up to grind agaist him, mewling when he lightly bit down on her nipple. "Matt...please". She cried.

He laughed, quickly removing her shorts and panties. Afterwards, he removed his boxers. Just as he was positioning himself between her thighs, she flipped him over on his back so that now she was on top.

He laughed. "Damn, I love when you get aggressive".

She slowly guided herself onto him. She moaned, slowly bouncing up and down on his length.

He grabbed her waist, bouncing her harder on him.

"Oh, fuck. Matt...yes..." She cried out.

"Tell me what you want, baby" He said.

"Want...you..ahh, faster!" She managed to get out.

He flipped her over so that he was on top now. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he thrusted hard and fast inside of her, loving the way her inner walls felt wrapped around him. He felt her release coming soon, as his own, so he gritted his teeth and pumped harder and faster. He angled his next thrusts, sending her over the edge.

"Matt! Oh, Matt!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her body.

He thrusts a few more times before his own climax hit. He collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

She caught a glimpse at the clock again. It was eleven-fifteen. She pushed him off of her, quickly putting on her clothes and shoes.

He sat up, confused. "Amy, what the hell?"

"I have to go". She grabbed her purse off of the table, and left. She didn't look back, didn't say anything, just walked out the door.

Once she was in her car, she laid her head against the steering wheel and cried. She cried for Matt, she cried for herself, but most importantly, she cried for Adam.

Her Adam, her precious Adam. He deserved to know the truth about her. She knew it was best to tell him, but was too afraid of the outcome. Though she was pretty that it wasn't gonna be good. She let her tears fall freely as she drove home. Debating between either finally telling her husband about her cheating ways, or keep him in the dark.

When she arrived home, she saw Adam sitting on the couch in the livingroom watching sports. He looked over at her when he heard the front door close.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" He asked, standing to give her a kiss.

"It was fine. I have to talk you". She said, holding his hands in hers.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. It was now her moment of truth. "Adam, you know I love you, right? You mean the world to me."

"Uh-oh. This can't be good.." He said, becoming nervous.

She silenced him. "Just listen, ok?"

He nodded his head.

"There's really no easy way to say this", she took a deep breath again before continuing, "Adam, for the past two years...I've been seeing other people".

He freed his hands from hers and stood. "Seeing other people as in having sex with them?" He asked in disbelief.

She hung her head in shame and said, lowly, "Yes".

He balled and un-balled his fists at his sides, trying to stay calm. "Who?"

She looked up at him. "What?" She asked, confused.

"With whom are you cheating on me with?" He asked, sharply.

She sighed. "Matt...Dave...John...Chris...Jeff...Mark...Jay..." She started.

"Stop! I don't even wanna hear the rest" He said, putting his hands to his ears.

She walked over to him, yanking his hands away. He stepped back.

"Don't touch me".

"Adam, please, I know you're upset, but you deserved to know. I'm so sorry".

He looked at her with disgust. "You claim that you love me then you turn around and do some shit like this? That's fucking crazy".

"I do love you. I really do". She started.

"Save your bullshit lies, Amy". He said, walking to their bedroom.

She stood at the door and watched him get out his bag. "Adam, what are you doing?"

He threw a few of his clothes into the bag, threw it on his shoulder and walked to her. "I can't stay here.. I just can't" He walked past her.

She began to panic. "Please don't leave", she begged, "Call me a whore, a slut, a two-timing, no good bitch, anything you want, but please don't go".

He stopped and turned back to her. "I'm not gonna call you any names, Amy". He said, turning to walk off again. Once he got to the door, she grabbed his arm. He turned to face her again.

"Just answer me this...are we over?" She had whispered it so low, she didn't think he heard her.

He sighed deeply. "I don't know...I really don't know. But I do know that I can't be here right now. I just really need some time to myself, to think things through".

"Adam, wait!" She called out, but it was too late, he was already gone. She slid down the wall onto the floor, curled her knees to her chest, and cried.

She knew she had brought this upon herself. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she couldn't keep lying to him either. Maybe this was for the best, or it could just be karma coming back to bite her on the ass. Either way, she had cost herself the most important person in her life. She had cheated herself, but was it worth it?

"_**I've cheated myself**_

_**Like I knew I would**_

_**I told ya, I was trouble**_

_**You know that I'm no good...**_"

-The End-


End file.
